Athrun's Bad Day
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Just when Athrun thinks he has the worst day of his life, he gets a surprise when he sees Cagalli waiting for him in his bathroom with nothing but a skimpy bikini on. With rose petals in his tub and scented candles everywhere, can Athrun resist Cagalli?


**A/N:** This fic gets a little sick near the end. Just thought I'd give you guys a little heads up so you won't complain.

* * *

Athrun sighed as he tiredly opened the door to his house. Since this morning, his day had been anything but right. Frowning, he recalled the day's series of catastrophes. He woke up late leaving him with only thirty minutes to prepare for school. His shower was much too cold for his liking. His dad accidentally dropped his toothbrush in the toilet and only told him _after_ he had put the wretched thing in his mouth. He mistakenly put soya milk in his cereal. He stepped on their dog's poop with his brand new Converse shoes. Speaking of poop, some lousy pigeons just chose that morning to use his BMW as target practice. He arrived late at school, thus leaving him the worst parking spot. His first period teacher practically humiliated him for forgetting to bring his bag. The rest of the day proceeded with him having no homework to present to his teachers. Ms. Ramius also decided to give a pop quiz on a chapter that everyone but him seemed to know about. Truly, this day was one of the worst he could have but as if that wasn't enough. His physics teacher, Kira Yamato, kept glaring at him secretly in a not so secret way. Athrun sighed. The emerald-eyed boy was sure it was because Mr. Yamato heard the rumors about Athrun's crush on his little sister Cagalli.

Really, it was as if this whole day was made specifically for Athrun to feel like fate's punching bag. Well, it didn't matter much though, Athrun thought. The day was almost over and he knew a nice hot bath would fix him up and make him forget all about the troubles he's encountered so far. Well, maybe except for the dog shit on his new Converse. He knew he should've tried harder to convince his dad to buy him goldfish instead. He went up to his room and prepared his clothes before finally going to the bathroom to take his long awaited bath.

Wrapped in nothing but a green towel from the waist down, Athrun opened the bathroom's door. As soon as he did, a sweet aroma blasted out of the room. He quickly forgot about the aroma as his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was it really Cagalli standing inside his bathroom wearing nothing but a _very_ skimpy bikini? Athrun tried to say her name but for some reason, his voice wouldn't come out. He could only watch as Cagalli smirked deviously at his agape mouth.

"Hello, Athrun." The said boy gulped at the sound of his name. He didn't fail to notice the sweet seduction laced in Cagalli's voice.

"I-is this a dream?" Athrun asked in stupor when his larynx resumed its functions. Cagalli only giggled in response, the seduction still ever so present in her voice.

"No." The blonde said coolly as she sauntered towards Athrun, her hips shaking sultrily with each graceful step she took. "It's something even better." Cagalli whispered hotly into Athrun's ear as she caressed his face. The touch brought out a yearning unfamiliar to Athrun. With a soft brush of the lips that left Athrun feeling suddenly needy, Cagalli sauntered back to the bathtub. Athrun's eyes watched her intensely as she stirred the water in the tub. "Well, aren't you going to get in?" Cagalli's voice was inviting and Athrun couldn't seem to help but to give in.

Athrun's eyes widened when he saw rose petals floating on hot water. It was at this moment that he took the time to scan his entire bathroom. He saw scented candles on top of his toilet and around his sink. 'So that's where the aroma is coming from.' He thought. Then he squinted a little as he tried to confirm something near the candles on the toilet. "Is that chocolate syrup?" Athrun couldn't help but ask aloud. Cagalli nodded.

"You like?" Cagalli asked referring to what she did to Athrun's bathroom. Athrun quickly scanned the bathroom again.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, then get in." Cagalli said before taking off Athrun's towel with one swift movement of her finger. Athrun couldn't explain it but every time Cagalli spoke, he'd be in a daze, so much that he didn't even seem to care that he was completely naked in front of Cagalli. Athrun got in the tub, letting the feeling of relaxation flood his senses. Cagalli got in the tub as well. She straddled him, eliciting a sweet sigh from Athrun. Cagalli then placed her delicate hands on his well-built chest, exploring it. Athrun pulled his head back in contentment as he let Cagalli skillfully massage his bare chest.

"Are my hands good Athrun? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. Keep going." Athrun's words were almost slurred, Cagalli noted. She mentally smirked at that revelation, delighting in the pleasure she was giving Athrun.

"Then do you want to kiss as well?" Athrun only nodded. Cagalli took off her top before wrapping her hands around Athrun's neck. She positioned herself in a way that her nipples were touching Athrun's. The emerald-eyed boy groaned heavily at the contact. Cagalli only smiled at how her massage made Athrun's nipples so sensitive. The blonde then trailed wet kisses along his jaw. Athrun eagerly waited for their lips to make contact so he was utterly frustrated when Cagalli only brushed against his lips. The blonde kept doing this, wanting to tantalize Athrun.

When Athrun reached his limit, he pulled Cagalli into a hard, passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring it fully. Cagalli's mouth was warm and moist. Athrun was too intoxicated with the taste to stop. The kiss only ended when Cagalli finally pulled back for air. As Cagalli panted for air, Athrun took the time to observe her breasts. They were bigger than average but what really amazed Athrun was how perfectly shaped they were. Even Cagalli's nipples seemed flawless. Their bright pink color tantalized him to no end.

"Do you want to play with my breasts now?" Cagalli asked when she noticed Athrun's attention being directed at her bosoms.

"Yeah." Cagalli giggled before reaching for the chocolate syrup and pouring it on her breasts. Athrun's eyes darkened to a lustful emerald at the action. In one swift movement, Cagalli's breast was already being licked and teased by Athrun. The taste of the syrup mixing with Cagalli's skin drove Athrun wilder with unrestrained desire. He licked her chocolate-covered breasts vigorously, occasionally leaving small bites here and there. Cagalli moaned and trashed wildly in pleasure causing some of the water in the tub to spill. But being too caught up in their own desires, neither teens cared about that.

Cagalli's eyes blanked out for a moment at the small orgasm she received from Athrun's breast treatment. It seemed like a long time before Athrun finally stopped his assault on Cagalli's breasts. He leaned back to admire his handiwork. The blonde's breasts were covered in hickeys. He smirked. This was his way of letting it be known that Cagalli was his. He looked at Cagalli who was still catching her breath.

"Take off your bottom. I want to fuck you now, Cagalli." Athrun commaned, his voice heavy with desire. Cagalli obeyed and threw the bottom half of her bikini somewhere on the bathroom. Athrun gazed at Cagalli's pussy. It was beautiful he thought. It was shaved and it looked so tight. It also had a bright pink color just like her nipples. Just the sight of it made his member throb painfully. "Cagalli, is this your first time?" Athrun asked.

"Yes." The answer made Athrun's eyes furrow in thought.

"Okay…but even so I won't take it easy on you. We can stop if you're scared." He warned.

"It's okay, Athrun. I want to give you my everything. You can use me however you wish. You can violate me as many times as you want." Athrun only smirked at Cagalli's statement. He had permission to be as rough as he wanted to be and he had no intention of wasting it.

"I see. Then in return for such devotion, I'll cum inside you over and over until you get pregnant." And with that said, Athrun pulled Cagalli down on him as hard as he can. His penis stabbed into her with such force making Cagalli give the loudest scream yet. Tears formed in Cagalli's eyes as a red liquid rose up to mix with the bath water. This didn't seem to faze Athrun though as he relentlessly continued pounding into Cagalli. She was so tight, he felt like he was going to melt. Cagalli moaned loudly. Whether it was from pain or from pleasure Athrun didn't know.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! But I don't want you to stop, Athrun!! It hurts so good! Thrust your big, fat cock into me!!" Athrun smirked at what he was doing to Cagalli. She was already rambling about things. It was so very clear he was driving her crazy now. He increased his pace to drive Cagalli over the edge even further. He groaned when he felt her walls clamping around him. After few more intense thrusts, Cagalli finally climaxed. However, Athrun didn't stop. He continued pounding into her mercilessly. Athrun was surprised at this. He never knew he was such a beast. He was sure he had made Cagalli cum at least five times now.

"Oh, fuck my naughty pussy until I faint Athrun! Keep on going until you've impregnated me!!" Cagalli screamed out, lost in her own pleasure. Athrun ignored this finally, feeling the pressure building up in him. He was going to climax any moment now.

"Cagalli? I'm about to cum! Are you ready? I'll pour all my hot cum inside you! I'm going to make you pregnant!!" As soon as he said this, Athrun increased his pace. After a few more thrusts, he finally spilled his load inside Cagalli. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his cum, flowing into Cagalli.

"Cagalli!! Here it is! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PREGNANT!! TAKE IT ALL AND GET PREGNANT!!" Athrun screamed out before he collapsed on top of Cagalli. It seemed that Cagalli was already asleep and Athrun was about to do the same when he felt something shaking him on his back preventing him from doing so. At first he tried to ignore it but the shaking on his back seemed to get stronger.

"Hey! Hey, Athrun! Wake the fuck up!" Athrun turned around at the voice. It was Shinn's voice, he thought. Now what was he doing in his bathroom?

"Shinn? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom? Can't you see I need my private time with Cagalli?" Athrun asked groggily, not bothering to look at Shinn at all.

"Oh, you really _are_ out of it! FYI you're not in your bathroom impregnating Cagalli, you're in _Physics_ class!! And another thing, you really are something else to be having a wet dream about Cagalli right at _Mr. Yamato's_ class." Athrun would have ignored Shinn but Physics and Mr. Yamato caught his attention. Immediately he shot up. There were many things that greeted him as he fully opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. The first one that caught his attention was Cagalli on the verge of tears. _Damn_, he thought. The second thing he noticed didn't make him feel much better. It was Lacus shooting him a death glare as she tried to comfort her frightened friend. The next thing he saw were the disgusted expressions of the girls. Athrun cursed mentally. The disturbed faces of the boys caught Athrun's attention next. He scowled at them. He hated the way the boys stared at him. It was as if they never had a wet dream in their entire life. The final thing that Athrun noticed made the color drain from his face. There right in front of him was the entity that was soon going to be his imminent demise.

Kira Yamato, in all his glory, loomed over Athrun. The emerald-eyed boy looked at his teacher nervously, then at the _steel_ ruler that he was bending with both his hands.

"So Mr. Zala, you want to make Cagalli pregnant, eh?" As soon as the brunette said that, the _steel_ ruler broke and Athrun knew he was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Just in case it's not clear enough, Kira is older than Cagalli and he's Cagalli and Athrun's physics teacher. I'll let you decide whether the bad things that happened in the beginning of the fic are part of Athrun's dream or not.


End file.
